Mutant Weapon Programs
The Mutant Weapon Programs were a series of programs that occurred throughout history as a form of human military control over a set of powerful mutants in order to serve mankind's personal needs. A subprogram was later formed in the 2010s in the revised timeline to find humans who possessed dormant X-genes, who had not naturally activated them during puberty, and forcibly trigger them in order to grant them powers and make them slaves sold to the highest bidder. History Original Timeline= ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine '''Weapon X' is a code-name for a secret US government project intended to deliberately induce superpowers for military purposes, turning willing and unwilling beings into living weapons. The project often captures mutants and experiments on them to enhance their superpowers and also mutates baseline humans. The successive projects had Roman numerals, so Weapon X and Weapon XI were the tenth and eleventh such projects of the Weapon X program. ''X2: X-Men United Sometime in the early 2000s, William Stryker gave an adamantium fusion to Yuriko Oyama and used his son Jason's spinal fluid to make her his subservient bodyguard. |-| Revised Timeline= X-Men: Apocalypse After capturing Moira MacTaggert, Beast, Mystique and Quicksilver in 1983, William Stryker took them to Alkali Lake. Scott Summers, Jean Grey and Kurt Wagner discover Logan (dubbed Weapon X), and Jean frees him with her powers as Logan/Weapon X attacks the guards. Meanwhile, Stryker escapes via helicopter while Logan tries to attack Scott and Kurt, although Jean calms him down and restores a part of his memory, just enough to give him sanity and allows him to escape into the wilderness. Deadpool Around the 2010s, an unknown organization began looking for humans who possibly held dormant X-genes within them and attempted to trigger their mutations (making them mutates rather than natural mutants). One of these successful experiments was Francis Freeman, who later adopted the name "Ajax" and became the head of the program, along with Angel Dust, one of his subordinates. The program was also known for triggering Canadian mercenary Wade Wilson's X-genes and transforming him into Deadpool. Logan'' Alkali-Transigen was responsible for preventing the birth of new mutants through the use of genetically modified food that suppressed the X-Gene. They hunted down existing mutants to near-extinction and used DNA samples to breed mutant children under controlled environments in the hopes of transforming them into super-powered soldiers. The nurses who cared for these young mutants helped them to escape the facility and instructed them to head to Canada, where they will be given asylum from Alkali-Transigen. Through the help of former X-Men member Logan, the mutant kids made it across the Canadian border. Members Original Timeline= *William Stryker † - Leader *Dale Rice - Subordinate *Abraham Cornelius - Subordinate *Dr. Carol Frost - Subordinate *General Munson - Sponser *Logan/Wolverine - Experimental Subject (dubbed Weapon X) *Wade Wilson/Deadpool † - Experimental Subject (dubbed Weapon XI) *Victor Creed/Sabretooth - Experimental Subject (dubbed Mutant 1033) *Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler - Experimental Subject *Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike † - Experimental Subject *Jason Stryker † - Experimental Subject (dubbed Mutant 143) |-| Revised Timeline= *William Stryker - Leader *Dale Rice - Subordinate *Zander Rice † - Leader *Logan/Wolverine † - Experimental Subject (dubbed Weapon X) *Ajax † - Experimental Subject turned Leader *Angel Dust - Experimental Subject turned Subordinate *Wade Wilson/Deadpool - Experimental Subject *X-23 Children - Experimental Subjects **Laura (dubbbed X23-23) **Rictor (dubbed X23-11) **Bobby (dubbed X23-44) **Jonah **Gideon **Rebecca **Delilah **Charlotte **Joey **Jamaica **Mira **Tamara **Stephen **April **Tomás **Erica **Jackson **Julie *X-24 † - Experimental Subject Category:Mutants